The typical wireless communication device executes various software applications that obtain services for the user from remote servers. Some of these applications periodically send keep-alive messages to the remote servers to maintain their services. Examples of services that utilize keep-alive messaging include email, social networking, and video streaming—among others. The remote servers shut down the service for the user if they do not receive the expected keep-alive messages.
In some cases, multiple applications concurrently transfer several periodic keep-alive messages. If the timing of these numerous keep-alive messages is distributed, then the wireless communication device may continually transfer keep-alive messages, which drains the battery and leaves less time to handle other communication tasks. The numerous keep-alive messages also consume valuable bandwidth in the wireless communication network.
Overview
Systems and methods are provided for managing keep-alive messages remote to a wireless communication device. In a particular embodiment, a method provides receiving an application request from a wireless communication device for an application that transfers keep-alive messages and receiving a first keep-alive message from the application intended for delivery to the wireless communication device. The method further provides processing the first keep-alive message to determine whether a response to the keep-alive message is necessary. If a response to the keep alive message is necessary, the method further provides transferring a keep-alive message response to the application.